The Room of Romance
by live-luv-laff4482
Summary: It's a normal night as Lily goes out to explore Hogwarts at night, but what happens when she runs into Scorpius Malfoy? a very pathetic and short ONE-SHOT please don't judge, it's my first story ever. I OWN NOTHING!


**The Room of **_**Romance? **_**: A Scorpius and Lily fic.**__

It's a normal night. Ghosts here and there, teachers, prefects, and the head boy and girl are patrolling. And then there's Lily Potter. An average sixteen-year-old Gryffindor seeker, who just so happens to be wearing an invisibility cloak and is roaming down the corridors. Her footsteps are muted, from great practice, and her breathing is soft and silent. That is until she almost collides with one particular Head Boy. Her breath catches, and she stops suddenly. The stormy gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy pierce the corridor, looking for the sudden, jerky movement. He reaches his hand out in her direction, but misses the cloak. Lily, mistakenly, lets out a sigh, which doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde boy.

"Al?" he whispers quietly, obviously knowing _someone_ is using some sort of invisibility charm or spell or cloak, and hoping it was his best mate.

"Uh…yeah?" Lily tries in her best impression of Al

"Lily." The handsome Slytherin sighs exasperatedly, because in all honesty, it's been a long night.

"Um, no. It's Rose." Lily tries again, and fails, yet again.

"Lilyyyy! It's late, go to bed please." Scorpius groans, in fear of someone catching him, talking to what appears to be thin air.

"Aw come on Scor, where's that adventurous naïve little third year I used to know?" Lily jokes trying to get out of the inevitable detention she was about to get. Although she doesn't really mind seeing as she does have the teensy-est crush on him. Yawning, Lily slid the cloak off and let it drop to the floor.

Scorpius couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl in front of him. He's known her since she was eleven, but each time he sees her, it's surprising, how pretty she is. Her long auburn hair is twisted into a messy bun and she's in a tight fitting blue tank top, and short dance shorts. Scorpius manages to regain his self quickly though.

"First of all Lil, you can't pull that on me, I'm three years older than you, and second of all, if you walk away and let me go to bed, you don't get a detention." Scorpius says, but secretly he doesn't want her to go either. He may have the smallest of feelings for her, but then again, he basically grew up with the girl. She's like his sister…or more…

"Uh, Scor, sorry to inform you, but you're only two years older than me now. But I guess you wouldn't know seeing you were to busy snogging Rose to remember my birthday." Lily sneers nastily. The words come harshly off her lips and Scorpius is a bit taken aback.

"Wait but you're birthday's…oh." The Slytherin looks down ashamed and runs a hand through his hair in an I'm-such-an-idiot way.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Lils, I'll make it up to you." He looks at her; his eyes full of sorrow, and Lily's heart cant help but melt.

"It's alright, I wanna show you something though." She smiles and drags him to an empty corridor. She walks by a wall three times and a small door appears.

"Wasn't the Room of Requirement burnt down in the final battle?" Scor asks curiously as they walk in.

"That's what they want you to think. I mean, yes, it was, but this is _Hogwarts_! If it can hold basilisks and horcruxes, and rooms that open when you really need something and walk by it three times, it can rebuild rooms. And who says wizards didn't help? There's a straight passageway through Hogshead. Anyone could have fixed it." Lily points out

"You're right, but what did you want to show me?" He asks curiously and she drags him over to a mirror.

"Look! My dad says it's the Mirror of Erised, I owled him about it. According to Dumbledore, it shows you what you want to see, even if you don't know what it is. It's different for everyone. But it's also very dangerous, wizards have wasted their lives away in front of it, and once you find it, you're not supposed to come back… What do you see?" Lily inquires and Scorpius takes a moment to look into the mirror. He sees them, Lily and his self, standing side by side, holding hands, like they are now, their hands still grasping each other's from Lily dragging him around. But the two in the mirror are different. Older… and he's in rather nice dress robes. But Lily, Lily's in a wedding dress. They're both smiling, happy, and Lily's looking at him with all the love he could ever think of, and he's returning the same gaze. The mirror Lily leans in and kisses him, but Scorpius doesn't have the time to see what happens because Lily, the real one, is asking him something.

"Scor…? Do you want me to tell you what I see first?" she asks when he looks at her.

"Uh, sure." Scorpius stutters, still shaken from the image he just saw.

"Oh…Alright…" Lily starts, but he can tell she wasn't expecting him to say that, and that something she sees must make her self-conscious.

"I see…uh…me. Winning the Quidditch World Cup." She lies unconvincingly trying to stall Scorpius. When she looks in the mirror, she sees herself and Scorpius. And they were kind of…kissing… and he said something to her. Of course she can't hear it, but she's pretty sure it was 'I love you.'

Scorpius analyzes her for a second and decides she must have seen something similar to what he did.

"Well, do you know what I saw?" he asks moving a little closer, fighting the urge he had to kiss her as hard as he could.

"What?" she asks catching onto his mood quickly.

"Rose is gonna kill me." Scorpius murmurs

"What?" and with that Scorpius captures her lips with his and kisses her with all his might. He's thoroughly surprised when Lily kisses back. Who knew she was so good at it? Wasn't she supposed to be the Potters' little angel? Well, anyone who knew Lily knew that wasn't her at all.

She pulls away for a moment and smiles at him. His lips crash back on hers and Lily tangles her fingers in his hair. Soon she finds her legs wrapping around his waist, and she's being sandwiched between the wall and Scorpius.

"I love you Lily." Scorpius breathes when they pull apart

"I love you too." She whispers.

He actually said it. The Mirror of Erised must be right about some things…but all Lily could think about was Scorpius at the moment, and vice versa.

7


End file.
